Losing Isabel
by littlesweetcupcake
Summary: I revised chapter two. Yes, I actually listen to what the reviews say, and thanks for all the advice. Enjoy.
1. Shattered

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just play with them. No money is made so no harm is done.

Author's Note: Man, it is so weird. This story is from the movie 'Losing Isaiah'. I watched it twice because it touched my soul seen I've seen it before, so I don't know. I was moved to create such a story. Well anyway. I hope you enjoy it. I surely enjoyed writing it. It wouldn't leave me alone. It's been stuck in my brain for like two weeks.

Story Notes: Olivia and Elliot have been married for three years. Legally Olivia's last name is Stabler, but for identity sakes, she is still known as Detective Benson. Olivia is also four months along in a very rough pregnancy. It's her first so there. The kids live with OE because Kathy wanted to move to another state. OE have just passed their review. They were put under a three year inspection because they were involved and wanted to stay as partners. The movie is called Losing Isaiah, but I wanted them to have a girl so I changed my story title to fit it so. So, I think that's it. Enjoy.

"Mommy, mommy." Little Isabel ran into the squad room and towards her mother's desk. Halfway there she was scooped up by Elliot.

"Is your mommy the only one you see around here?" Elliot said, tickling his little girl on her side.

"Daddy... please...stop!" Izzy managed to say between fits of laughter. 

"I'll stop when you say Hello Daddy, I love you." Elliot walked Isabel over to her mother while she continued to wiggle in his arms.

"OK, Daddy, I love you. Mommy help me." Isabel was slowly lowered into her mother's lap. "Thank you, Mommy." Kathleen and the twins walked in shortly after. 

"Isabel, why did you run off like that?" Kathleen walked over to her. Isabel looked up at her mother with puppy eyes. 

"Don't look at me that way. Why did you run away from Kathleen?" Olivia tried to be stern with her, but she felt her stance fading with each flutter of her little girl' eyelids.

"I sorry, Mommy." Isabel leaned forward and hugged her. Olivia hugged her back but then pulled away from her to chastise her daughter.

"You don't need to apologize to me." Olivia put her down on the ground and turned her to face Kathleen. 

"I sorry, Kacheen." Olivia nudged her forward and she walked over and hugged Kathleen's leg.

"It's ok, Izzy. You just had me worried." Kathleen looked up at Olivia and smiled. "Hey, she really wanted to see you guys when we left the preschool, and so I thought we could drop in for a really quick hello." Kathleen offered an explanation for the question that was on both of the parents' minds.

"It's fine. You guys are a breath of fresh air in this stale place. So, where are you headed?" Olivia asked pulling Isabel back into her lap. 

"Kasheen said we could get ice queam." Isabel quickly answered. Olivia looked up at Kathleen.

"I said we could get ice cream after we had dinner tonight." Kathleen said trying to cover for herself.

"You said we get ice queam on way home." Izzy countered.

"Well, I was just joking, you know. Ha ha. Come on now, Dad and Liv have a lot of work to do before they can come home." Kathleen grabbed Isabel's hand and pulled her towards her.

"I want to stay here with Mommy and Daddy." Isabel started to whine.

"Isabel your mother and I will be home soon enough ok." Elliot knelt in front of her. "Now you be good for your sisters and brother." He hugged her and she started walking towards Kathleen.

"Bye dad, bye Liv." The twins said as they began to follow the other two towards the door. Olivia and Elliot watched as they walked away. They were about to start working again when a woman in a suit came into the station with an envelope in her hand.

"Detectives Elliot and Olivia Stabler."

"Yes, that's us." Elliot and Olivia looked over at her. She walked to them and handed Olivia the paper.

"You'll be expected to show up for court tomorrow morning. Consider yourself served." She turned around and walked out. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other before she opened the letter. She read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. We are sorry to inform you that custody of Isabel Stabler has been revoked. The rightful parent of so said child is suing for custody and due to evidence; the court has no other options than to return full custody of child. You are so summoned...to bring Isabel Stabler to Family Court at 10am for the child to be returned to her mother. Signed Judge Gwinzy Notto." By the end of the letter Olivia was shaking. She handed Elliot the letter and sat down. She suddenly didn't have the strength to stand anymore. Elliot read the letter again and put it down on the desk before kneeling before his wife who was now visibly shaking and crying. 

"Liv honey, you can't get worked up about this. I'm sure it's a mistake. There was nothing wrong with the adoption. We both know that. Honey, just calm down."

"Calm down? They want to take my baby away from me." She leaned forward and into his arms. He hugged her while she cried into his shoulder. He looked over at Munch and Fin when they entered. They stopped at the scene in front of them. Munch was about to say something when Elliot shook his head silencing him. He nodded his head towards the letter on Olivia's desk. Fin walked over to it and picked it up. His face grew hard as he read the letter. He handed it to Munch who mirrored his expression.

"Hey you guys, I'm sorry." Munch said placing the letter back on Olivia's desk.

"Thanks." Elliot whispered. Olivia's crying had subsided and she raised her head and turned to look at them.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's theirs. It's her's. Elliot." She said turning to face him. "I have to go home." Olivia said trying to stand up.

"Hey hold up, don't try and overdo it. Like I said, things will be fine." Elliot said placing a hand on Olivia back to hold her steady.

"I am supposed to turn her over tomorrow. I want to go home now. I can't be here right now." She said trying to put her coat on.

"Fine, I'm going with you." He said going to his desk and grabbing his stuff. He went back over to Olivia. "I'll call Kathleen. I'll tell her to take the kids straight home and that we'll meet them there. Just hold on ok." He said. Olivia was no longer crying. Her initial shock was wearing off and anger was taking its place. Elliot sensed the change and led Olivia out of the squad room towards the car.

When they arrived at the house everyone was in the living room waiting on them. Kathleen jumped up when she heard the door open. She went into the hallway and saw Olivia. She immediately knew something was wrong.

"Dad, Olivia. What's wrong? What's going on? I wasn't going to give her ice cream. I know how hyper she can get."

"Kathleen, your father and I will be in there in a moment. We'll explain everything then." Olivia said taking her coat off. She hung it on the rack and leaned against the wall as Kathleen slowly turned around and walked back into the other room. Elliot stood in front of Olivia and rubbed her arms.

"Honey, it's going to be ok. We'll just tell them that something's happened. They won't take her from us." Elliot pulled her into a hug.

"We'll have to call Casey in a minute. Right now, I just want to see the kids. We have to pack. If we don't bring her and her stuff we'll be held in contempt. The best thing to do is just work with them." Olivia took a deep breath and started towards the living room. When Isabel saw them she jumped from Lizzie's arms and towards Olivia.

"Mommy. I love you." Isabel said hugging her legs. Olivia started crying again and knelt down in front of her.

"I love you too honey. No matter what ever happens, I love you." She hugged Isabel and cried.

"Mommy, don't cry. I good girl." Isabel said wiping her mother's tears.

"Honey, you're always a good girl." Olivia grabbed her and held onto her like there was no tomorrow. Elliot walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders while she cried.

"Dad, what' going on. Why's she crying?" Lizzie looked worried. Elliot looked at the children unsure of where to begin.

"We got a letter today, about the same time you guys left. It was from the court." Elliot swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to continue, but it was difficult. He had started crying himself and he was now red with anger. "The courts say the adoption wasn't legal and we have to turn Isabel back to her birthmother." He wiped his tears away leaned over and kissed Olivia's head. He followed by kissing Isabel's.

"But they're wrong aren't they. They can't take her away from us, can they? It's not fair. She's ours." Kathleen was crying now too. Soon they were in a group hug and everyone was crying except Isabel who couldn't quite understand what was being said.


	2. Lost Hope

Author's Note: Ok, So you don't want the child to be taken. What kind of story would this be if there wasn't a little bit of drama? No, she has to go. Time will heal all wounds right. Well, I don't know. Maybe she'll stay, maybe she'll leave, and maybe she'll return. LOL. Enjoy the story.

The Stabler's arrived at the court house at precisely 9:45. Elliot held little Isabel's suitcase in his hand. They didn't pack all of her things, in hope that she would be back with Olivia soon. Elliot kept a hand on Olivia's back, as she carried Isabel. Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie all walked beside Olivia. Lizzie held Isabel's hand as she was carried into the courthouse. The family slowly entered the courtroom and sat down. Alex sat in the courtroom with two other women, and they all turned to look at the family as they entered, Alex left her seat and went back to great them.

"Hey, how is everything going?" She asked rubbing Isabel's back.

"As well as you could possible hope, I guess." Olivia said kissing Isabel's head.

"I've looked over the case, and it looks pretty good. We just have to hope that the judge will see things the way we do. She has a good stable home, and that's where she should stay."

"Alex, is there a possibility that she won't come home with us today?" Elliot asked.

Alex took a deep breath before she said anything else. "There is that possibility. But I'd rather look at if from an optimistic viewpoint. Why don't we have a seat?" She said and led them towards the front of the courtroom. Kathleen entered the pew first followed by her little brother and sister. Olivia sat Isabel down, and she and Elliot remained standing so they could talk with Alex.

"Alex, what grounds does she have to take her? You handled this adoption, what went wrong?" Olivia was pleading with Alex for some kind of information to ease her troubled mind.

"They are saying that Mrs. Perkins never gave up her parental rights. The father is not an issue, seeing as how she doesn't even know who he is."

"But, we went by the book. We did everything that you told us to do." Elliot continued to rub Olivia's back to comfort her.

"I know. I plan on bringing that point up in front of the judge. Like I said, they don't have any basis for these proceedings. The judge may want to talk to you both, so be prepared. It's awkward to say the least for them to have this case on such short notice, but I think that it will be fine. I just need you guys to have a little faith. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Alex, you're the best." Elliot said as he sat down beside Olivia.

"This is not fair in so many ways." Lizzie said.

"Honey, it's not going to help anything by complaining about it. We just have to hope that the judge sees things our way," Elliot said quieting his daughter.

"Mama, don't cry." Isabel said wiping the tear from her mother's face.

"Ok, honey." Olivia said hugging her daughter once again. "Elliot, why is she doing this? She didn't want her two years ago. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Honey, I don't know. Let's just wait for the judge," he said playing with Isabel's hair.

"OK." Olivia said as she helped Isabel crawl into Lizzie's lap. Olivia and Elliot then walked up and joined Alex at the desk.

"Is that her?" Olivia asked nodding in the direction of the other table.

"Yeah, she's there beside her lawyer."

"She doesn't look like your average junkie," Olivia said.

"That's because she's not. She's been clean for a year now. That's part of her claim to get 'Brittany' back."

"'Brittany?" Olivia leaned toward her.

"That's what she claims she originally named Isabel," Alex replied taking her glasses off.

"But, she knows her name to be Isabel; she can't just change her name like that."

"Actually, if she wins this case, she can. Nothing that was done will be upheld in the eyes of the law, which includes the naming of the child."

"Isabel, her name is Isabel." Olivia spat out sitting back in her chair.

They sat in silence for a moment before the bailiff came in and ordered and all to rise. Everyone quickly stood up and watched as the judge came into the room.

"You may be seated," she said as she sat in her chair. "Alright, I see we have Perkins vs. Stabler is that correct?" she asked looking at the lawyers.

"Yes, your honor," they both answered.

"Are all parties present?" she asked looking over both tables.

"Yes, your honor," they both said again.

"And uh, the child, Isabel Stabler, where is she?" she asked looking across into the courtroom.

"She's sitting with her family, your honor." Alex said.

"Very well then, this case is called to determine the placement of Isabel Stabler. I will first hear from the maternal parent, and prospective guardian Bridgett Perkins, then Elliot Stabler, followed by Olivia Benson-Stabler, and finally Isabel Stabler." The judge took her glasses off and scanned the courtroom.

Three more men had joined the room, and were now seated behind the stabler family. She presumed that they were fellow officers because of the badges that were displayed in different places.

"The witnesses will now be sworn in. Please stand and raise your right hand." She waited as everyone stood up. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" She asked. When she received a 'yes' from everyone she nodded at Ms. Perkins. She took her seat on the stand and her attorney began to question her.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Bridgett Antoinette Perkins."

"Ms. Perkins, please inform the court why you are here today," her attorney asked from her seat.

"I am here because I want custody of my daughter. Two years ago, I lost her, and I want her back. I have been searching for her, and she was finally found at the Stablers. I know people say that I gave her up when I left her there, but at the time I didn't know what else to do. I guess I figured that someone would find her. I was confused, and I never signed no papers. I never said they could take my baby away from me. I just want my Brittany back. That's what I named her when she was born. Brittany. I've been trying to make a life for her, and now that I can I want my baby to come and live with me."

"Do you think that it's in the best interest to take the child from the only home she's known for the past two years?"

"Yes ma'am. I ain't trying to break no family up; I'm just trying to get what's mine."

"Where you ever notified of the Stabler's intention to adopt Isabel?"

"No, I would have never given her up. I loved my baby."

"No further questions your honor." The attorney sat down.

"Ms. Cabot, do you have any questions for the witness?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Alex said standing up. "Ms. Perkins."

"Bridgett, please call me Bridgett."

"Ok, Bridgett, can you please tell the court exactly where it is that you left your baby two years ago?"

"I don't, I don't really remember."

"Well, let me refresh your memory. Your honor, I would like to submit into evidence, a police record dated 2002, June 18. It says and I quote, 'Police received an emergency call at 10:28 pm. When responding to the scene, a baby was discovered in a dumpster outside of an apartment building.' Does that ring a bell, Bridgett?"

"Yeah, but I was only doing it to protect her."

"So your version of protecting your daughter is dumping her in a trash can. Let's hope that has surely changed. Did you know that Isabel was born with drugs in her system?"

"No."

"Your honor, I would also like to submit into evidence, hospital records from that very same night, and again, I quote. "The infant's toxicology report was positive for the drugs know as heroin and crack cocaine. How do you explain that, Bridgett?"

"I don't know. I just know that my baby was crying when I left her, so she had to be ok."

"News flash, just because a baby is crying doesn't mean that she's ok. No further questions your honor." Alex said as she sat down.

"Your honor, may I redirect?" Ms. Jackson said.

"Go ahead."

"Bridgett, why should the court return your child to you?"

"They didn't ask to take her away in the first place. I was on drugs back then. I'll admit that, but I've been trying really hard to make myself better so I can make a better life for myself. I got a house, and a job, and I want my baby back. That's all I want. I just want her to come home to mamma."

"No further questions your honor."

"You may step down Ms. Perkins." The judge waited for her to sit before nodding at Elliot to come to the stand. Alex started questioning him.

"Mr. Stabler, please tell the court why you're here today."

"I am here, because my I received a subpoena yesterday saying that I had to appear in court with my daughter because someone was suing for custody of her."

"And how long has Isabel been living with you and your wife."

"She's been with us for about two years. We adopted her after my wife fell in love with her at the hospital."

"At the time, was it known who the mother of this child was?"

"No, we found her in a dumpster. We investigated and we still could not find the mother, and so we were left no choice but to put her in foster care. My wife didn't want that, so she came home with us."

"Who named Isabel?" Alex asked.

"I did. She's named after a friend of mine."

"What's it been like raising a baby born with drugs in her system?"

"It was ruff at first. It required a lot of medical attention. She's hyper, really sensitive to sound. She's more skittish then a normal child. But, through it all, she's had the love of Elliot and me."

"Isabel, do you like living with mommy and daddy?"

"I love mommy and daddy." Isabel said playing with her skirt.

"Do you want to live somewhere else?"

"No, I want to go home. Mommy got me a new teddy bear named Scooter."

"And what's it like living with mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy and daddy work with bad people. They don't like to talk about it when they are at home." Isabel leaned over to whisper towards Alex. "Daddy said that it's not nice to talk about other people when they aren't home." She smiled and looked over at Elliot and Olivia. "I told you not to cry mommy." Isabel carped from the stand. Alex turned around and saw Olivia wipe the tears from her face and smile for her daughter.

"Go on sweetie."

"I like it when daddy takes me and throws me in the air. He catches me before I fall to the ground. Mommy tells him to be careful, but he does it anyway. Mommy likes to sing me to sleep at night when she's home. I like it to."

"No further questions your honor." Alex said and sat down.

"Very well then, you may step down Miss Stabler." The judge waited till Isabel was seated before she started to speak again. "I will now take a moment to deliberate. Court is now in recess." She banged her gavel and they all stood as she walked out.

The court room was silent for a moment before Isabel could be heard.

"I'm hungry. When can we eat?" She whined.

"We'll eat when the judge gets back silly." Kathleen said smiling down at her little sister.

Olivia and Elliot turned around to watch the kids interact.

"Alex, I don't know what I'm going to do if she's taken from us." Olivia said quietly beside Alex.

"Look you guy's, I'm really sorry about all of this." Alex said from beside them.

"It's not your fault. We did everything by the book. We did everything they told us to." Elliot said.

"I know. I just feel awful about this entire situation. It's completely ridiculous and there's nothing we can do except kiss a judges' ass."

Elliot looked over at Olivia and then back at Isabel who had started laughing. He was about to reply when the bailiff opened the door and came into the courtroom.

"All stand. Hear ye hear ye, the honorable Judge Gwinzy Notto presiding."

"You may be seated. I'd like to start off by saying that Ms. Perkins, leaving a child is considered abandonment. But an adoption cannot be considered legal unless the child's mother or father signed away their right. Since that was not done in this case, I am left with no other choice but to………."

Ha ha ha. It's a cliffhanger. Isn't that horrible. LOL, I could tell you what's next, but I won't unless you review.


	3. Hope Acquired

Losing Isabel

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to write this, but I made a huge move to TX and so now I'm free to write some more. Please R&R. I am so excited about the two stories. Have you read Lifeless? If not, please do so and tell me what you think about that one as well.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Summary: They struggle through life without the precious one.

"Elliot, I can't do this." Olivia said throwing her pen down on the desk.

"Look on the bright side. I mean, at least we have visitation, it's not as if she's completely gone."

"What does that mean? You're talking as if it doesn't matter to you. If that's the way you feel, then fine, but don't feed me this bull about visitation." She jumped up suddenly furious, and went to her familiar place of solitude. She wasn't surprised when Elliot showed up minutes later. As soon as she saw him she began to apologize.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry. I know that's not how you feel. I'm sorry. It's just that it's getting harder and harder. I thought that time would help, you know, I thought that as time went by it would be easier to deal. But it's not. It just gets harder." She slowly walked towards him as she spoke.

"Liv, I know you miss her, I do to. It's just that we can't just go and take her back. I mean, we have to make the best of this. It's for Isabel's sake as well as our own." He took her into a hug.

"I don't want to go home. I can still smell her every time I open the door. I see one of her toys and my heart breaks every time. It's the same toy, same place, but a new hurt. I don't want minutes a week with her. She's my daughter." Olivia finally broke down. The stress of the past month was finally coming through.

"It's going to be alright baby I promise." Elliot stood there and comforted Olivia as she cried. He didn't even bother to wipe the tear away that had fallen from his own eye. "Why don't I make a call, and see if we can see her early this week."

"NO, no, it's her birthday. I want to see her on her birthday."

"Ok, I can work with that too. But we have to go, there's a case." They turned and headed for the door. As they walked down the stairs Olivia stopped and turned around to face Elliot.

"El, I love you. We'll make it through this. I'm sorry for what I said. Really I am."

"It's alright baby." Elliot leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before they continued to go down the stairs.

_**LATER THAT EVENING**_

Elliot and Olivia slowly made their way up the stairs to the apartment. The case was flaky. Even Olivia questioned the victim. Refusing the rape kit would only make it harder for them to do anything. When they reached the apartment door Olivia knocked instead of going through her coat for the keys. She was tired and wanted to sleep. When Kathleen opened the door she gave Olivia a quick hug and Elliot a peck on the cheek. She sensed that they were tired and took their bags. Olivia took off her coat and hung her up and then took Elliot's from him. The kids had already started dinner so they went into the kitchen. Elliot went to the cabinet to stand setting the table. Olivia did what she did every night. She went and hugged Lizzie and Dickie hugging them telling them that she loved them.

"So what do you guys have cooking for dinner?" Elliot asked from the table.

"Chicken Alfredo," Lizzie said stirring the pasta and sauce together. "Do you like you meat mixed or on top?"

"Oh honey it doesn't matter." Olivia had just turned the chicken over so she put her fork down. "Whatever's easier, I guess." She went and sat down at the table. "How was school?"

"Great." Lizzie replied from the stove.

"School was school." Dickie said placing a cup in front of Olivia.

"I would ask Kathleen, but it looks as if the phone has found its way to her ear."

"Isn't that a typical path?" Dickie quipped from the counter.

"How much longer until dinners ready?"

"I think the chickens done, so after I chop it up we should be ready to eat. Dickie has the rolls, and dad's getting the drinks, so about five minutes."

Olivia looked around the kitchen and her eyes settled on the high chair in the corner. Her eyes glazed over before she stood up and left the kitchen. Elliot's eyes followed her out. He poured juice into the last cup before returning the pitcher to the refrigerator.

"I'll be right back." Elliot said while loosening his tie. He smiled at his kids before heading to Lizzie's room. Sure enough there Olivia sat on Isabel's bed.

"Olivia." Elliot only word had more meaning to it then just getting her attention.

"Honey I know. I just wanted to smell the pillow. I'm fine. I promise. Let's get Kath before the conversation gets to important." Olivia stood and turned the light out. She took Elliot's hand and they walked towards the living room where they could have Kathleen chatting away on the phone. She looked up and saw them and knew what it meant.

"Hey I have to go eat dinner. Can I call you back? Wow…totally… ok…great…yeah…ok bye." She hung up the phone and jumped off the couch. She had been holding Isabel's little orange pillow, and Olivia's heart tightened. Elliot felt her tense up and took her into his arms.

"I know it hurts but we're fighting. We haven't given up yet. We'll get her back. I just need you to hold on."

"I know, I know. We'll have to think of something to give her that she doesn't already have. I don't even know what she wants. Maybe I could call just to see what she wants for her birthday?"

"Liv what's happened the last 20 million times you tried to call." Olivia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Yeah, she hung up or made an excuse as to why you couldn't speak to her, and then hung up."

"I know, but Elliot I still have to try."

"Ok." They picked up the receiver from the couch and Olivia dialed the familiar number. Elliot went into the hallway and picked up the other receiver.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's Olivia. It's Isabel's birthday Friday, and I have to idea what to get her, and so I wanted to know if I could talk to her and ask her." They waited a minute in silence when she came back on the line.

"Here she is. Make it quick, she had to go to bed."

"Hello," Isabel said.

"Hey baby its mommy and daddy. How are you?"

"I sad mommy. When can I come home?"

"I don't know honey. Your daddy and I are doing everything we can to get you here."

"I love you daddy." Isabel said sadly.

"I love you too baby. I can't wait to see you. By the way, what is it that you're wanting for your birthday?"

"I want to come home. It's no fun here. I want Kasheen."

"You will see Kathleen honey, but we have to wait until it's our turn. But when you see us, what would you like us to bring you?"

"I want you to tickle me daddy, and mommy to sing me that song, and Kasheen promised icequeam a long time ago." Elliot laughed.

"I remember honey. I'll make sure she gets the ice cream she promised." Elliot looked over at Olivia who had silent tears running down her face.

"Alright honey. We'll see you in a few days. Remember, we love you. Now, get ready for bed." Olivia said.

"I love you mommy, I love you daddy."

"And we love you baby." Elliot said. "Goodnight honey."

"Night, night." They waited until she hung up before they did.

A new kind of peace had come over Olivia. She knew Isabel was ok and that was enough for her at that moment. After dinner they watched a little TV. and Elliot called it a night. He reminded the kids of their bedtime before he and Olivia disappeared into theirs.

The next day at work the bags under Olivia's eyes weren't as big. She actually got some sleep that night. She was looking forward to tomorrow. Elliot and she would go shopping for a birthday gift after work today. All the detectives were in the squad room discussing the case on the white board when a call came through on Olivia's cell. She stepped away and answered it.

"Benson…when…well what's wrong? Alright, just hold on. I'll be there as soon as possible." Olivia hung up the phone and straightened out her jacket that she was putting on during the phone conversation. Everyone just stood and looked at her. When she calmed down, she realized everyone was looking at her.

"Captain it is Isabel. Can I go?" Her voice almost pleading.

"Yeah, is everything ok?"

"I don't know, Brenae said she was called by the school and no one can talk to her. She's hysterical and she's hid in something. I don't know exactly."

"Ok, call and let us know if you need anything."

"OK." She grabbed her purse and ran towards the door and then stopped. She turned around. "Elliot."

"Just go honey, call if it's an emergency, or when everything is settled." He smiled at her and that was all the encouragement she needed. She turned around and ran towards her car. She reached the door, just to realize that she didn't have her keys. She ran back upstairs, grabbed her keys, and then ran back to her car. Seconds later she was speeding across town.


	4. Homecoming

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up. This might be the last chapter to this story...i don't know...if you want more review and let me know. i'll be happy to oblige...i have lots more time now that i've graduated. Anyhow the summary is exactly what the title says it is. read and enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Olivia raced across town to the daycare. She knew exactly where it was because she had driven there several times in hopes of getting a glance of the child she had to give up. Olivia parked the car at an awkward position and ran towards the daycare. A security guard tried to stop her but she flashed her badge and continued to run towards the entrance. When she got to the office she was slightly out of breath. She told the secretary who she was and was quickly pointed into the direction of the playroom where Isabel was. As Olivia got closer to the room she could hear Isabel crying. Her heart broke and she went from a fast run to a slow jog. Then she slowly began to walk. Realization of what was happening slowly set in for her. Her hand was shaking when it slowly reached out for the door handle. She took a deep breath and slowly began turning the door. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name being called. She looked over to her right and saw Bridgette standing there.

"Olivia. Thank you for coming. She won't go to anyone else, not even me."

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with me? Do you intend to call me every time you can't control her?" Olivia got defensive.

"I know you're mad at me, but this ain't about you or me. That little girl in there needs you and you got to look past your unlike for me and realize that." Olivia crossed her hands across her chest and listened to what Bridgette was saying. "She has not been happy since I got her. She won't talk to me, she won't play with the other kids, and she cries herself to sleep every night."

"Well what did you think would happen when you yanked her from the only home she's ever known? It's going to take some time, but you can't call me every time there is a crisis. You wanted her, you have her. It's hard enough as it is without having to come to your rescue."

"Olivia I'm sorry, but you need to shut up. It's going to be hard enough to say this without you interrupting every 2 seconds. I love her. That's the only reason I came back for her. I never meant to do you or your family no harm. Dat little gurl is all I got. She all I had. No matter how much I want to, I can't make her love me. I can't make her forgive me for anything that has happened. She never smiles and she won't let me comfort her when she cries. I don't want my child to live like that. And I've realized that the only way that she is gonna be happy is if she with you. But you have to promise me that you will take care of my little girl. I already called my lawyer and she said she would have the paper work for you tomorrow. I'll sign over my rights to her."

"I don't know what to say. If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

"I guarantee you this ain't no joke." Bridgette said as she rubbed the ball of her foot against the wall.

"Then all I can say is it was very noble of you to think about what was best for Isabel. I'm glad you finally realize it. I guess I also need to thank you. She is a wonderful girl. I love her with all of my heart. And I promise you that I will take care of her. My family has always loved her as if I birthed her myself." Olivia stopped talking for a moment. The silence between them brought their attention back to Isabel's crying.

"I guess you want me to go in there and calm her down." Olivia said beginning to get anxious.

"Yeah, she been crying like that for hours. But that ain't all." Bridgette turned around pointed at a box that sat by the door. "This has all of her things in it. She may not want it, but it's there if does. But worry about that later. Go to her, she needs you."

"Alright." Olivia turned around and placed her hand on the door. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. Wait until Elliot finds out. Wait until the kids find out. Olivia's heart swelled with joy. She turned around to say one final thanks and was surprised to find that Bridgette had already gone.

Olivia opened the door and the sight broke her heart. There was a teacher trying to hold Isabel but Isabel was thrashing in her arms. There was no telling how long it had been going on, and Olivia wanted it stopped.

"Isabel baby." Olivia said quietly, she wasn't confident that her voice sound as strong as she would have liked. When she was positive that Isabel hadn't heard her she said it even louder and kept repeating the name until Isabel looked in her direction. When Isabel looked over and saw Olivia, she immediately became silent and still. Then slowly, Isabel climbed down off the lap of the teacher and walked over to Olivia.

"Come to momma baby." Olivia said kneeling down with her arms outstretched.

"Mommy, mommy" Isabel said beginning to run to her mother. She jumped into Olivia's arms and Olivia stood up while hugging her daughter.

"Baby, I've missed you so much." Olivia said placing kisses all over her daughters face. She could hardly believe she was holding Isabel in her arms, even more so the fact that when she left today she would have Isabel with her. Forever! The thought made Olivia cry even more.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

"He's at work with Uncle Don, and Fin and Munch. I have a great idea. Why don't we go and see them? Would you like that?" Isabel began to shake her head up and down furiously. Olivia smiled at her little girl and then placed her down on the ground. "Well, what do you say we get out of here?" Olivia took Isabel's hand and started to walk towards the door. She was surprised when Isabel didn't follow. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't go. Bridgette said I couldn't leave with anyone but her." Isabel said looking down at the ground.

"Oh baby, don't worry about it. I talked with Bridgette and got special permission. Baby, you're coming home. You'll be living with me and daddy again."

"The judge said so!" Isabel said getting excited.

"Not yet, but she will soon."

"I can see Maureen, and Kacheen, and Dickie?" Isabel was beaming from ear to ear with hope of going home.

"Yes baby, everyone will be there. Come on, let's go." Olivia took Isabel's hand again and this time she followed.

The drive across town was better than the one coming. Isabel and Olivia sang silly song with each other on the way. Isabel also told stories of her days away from her family. When they pulled into the precinct Olivia all but jumped out of the car and ran to the other side. She grabbed Isabel and started for the door. The ride up the elevator was the longest Olivia had ever experienced. When she turned the corner she saw the men still huddled in a circle. When Isabel saw her father she turned around at Olivia. With a small nod of confirmation from Olivia, Isabel ran screaming for her daddy.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Isabel said running and screaming for her dad. At the sound of her voice Elliot turned around and saw his little girl running for him. He barely had time to brace himself before she came flying into him.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing here?" He looked quizzical at Olivia.

"Mommy came and got me." Isabel kissed her dad on the cheek before beginning to squirm trying to get out of her dads hold.

"She did, did she."

"Hey Isabel, why don't you play with Uncle Fin and Munch for a minute ok. Daddy and I will be back really soon." A sudden look of panic came over Isabel's face. "Don't worry sweety, I promise we'll be back. What did I tell you? I'm here, always, from now on." Olivia hugged her baby girl then got up and walked Elliot over to a corner.

"Olivia, what's up."

"Bridgette doesn't want her. I mean, she wants her, but she wants Isabel to be happy and she said that Isabel wasn't happy with her. She gave me a box of Isabel's stuff and then left. We talked and she said that her lawyer would be contacting us tomorrow to make it legal, but she was signing over her rights. She wanted it to be perfectly clear that she was doing this for Isabel, and not for her. She loves her and made me promise that we would take care of her. Of course, I told her that we loved her and she would be fine. I can't believe it El. I mean, it all seems surreal. I could hardly believe it, driving all the way over here with her in the backseat. She was smiling and singing all the old songs we used to sing."

"Man, I can't believe. So, You're absolutely positive that she's ours for good?" Elliot was a bit skeptical. "I mean, she could try to take her again."

"She can't Elliot. If she signs over her rights, she won't be able to take her again."

"But what if she doesn't sign over her rights?"

"Stop being so pessimistic. Right now we have her and that's all that matters. Let's go enjoy our daughter." Olivia said.

"Alright, we'll deal with it tomorrow. I love you Olivia." He kissed her and gave her a big hug before leading her back to Isabel.


	5. Finally Final

Author's Note: Sorry this has been so long in coming. This will be close to the end of this story. I'm sorry this is so short. I promise to update more soon. Enjoy!

The next day Elliot and Olivia sat in a conference room next to Casey. Across from them sat Bridgette and her lawyer.

"I want to make something perfectly clear to you. I love Isabel. And I would never have given her up if I hadn't been high on drugs. I just needed to get me a hit so bad. But she's the reason I stopped doing drugs. I could hear her calling my name. And I wanted to feel that pain. I didn't want no drugs coming and taking me out of my head. I want her to know who her real mother is. So, ya'll might not like me, but you gon' have to deal with me. But she won't open up to me. I can't even get her to speak to me. She can be silent all day, but when you call, she just…comes alive. She don't do that for me. And no matter what you may think of me for what I did, I'm a changed woman. That's why I'm gonna do right by her now. So, I done signed the papers. So the law says I ain't her mother no more. But that ain't true. I will always be her mother. And don't you forget it."

Bridgette's tears flowed freely down her face as she spoke these words to the Stabler's. She got up from the table and headed for the door. Before she could exit Olivia jumped up and went after her.

"Bridgette, wait." When Olivia was close enough she took Bridgette's hand. "You can't possibly know what this means to us. I will always be grateful for this. Always." Before anything more could be said, Olivia embraced her in a hug. They stood there for a moment before Olivia let go, and walked back to her husband.

Once Olivia was settled in her seat again the lawyer handed Casey a stack of papers.

"These are all the files that your clients will need to sign to make things final. Once that happens, I'll carry them to the courts myself."

"Now we wouldn't want to imposition you in anyway. I would be more than happy to carry these things myself. Now…if you don't need anything else I think the Stabler's would like to get started on these papers."

Casey handed Olivia a pen and the stack of papers marked with X indicating the place for her to sign. Once Olivia was finished she handed the pen to Elliot. After Elliot completed his last signature he closed the cap and stuck it in his pocket.

"I hope you don't mind us keeping this pen. It just has some special meaning to us." He and Olivia shared a kiss before turning and hugging Casey.

"We can't thank you enough for taking this case. I know you don't normally do this, and quite possibly never will again, but we love you so much right now." Olivia let Elliot hug Casey before she took Casey's hand and held it for moment. They turned to the other lawyer and thanked him as well.

"Why are you guys still here? Don't you have something to celebrate?"

"You're right. Elliot honey we need to get home. They're waiting on us. I'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself. Thank you again Casey." Olivia and Elliot held hands as they walked out. Casey smiled after them. She was happy for them as well. She started to pack things up when Olivia stuck her head back in the door. "You're coming right over right."

"Yeah, of course."

"Good…See ya there." Then she was gone again.

So, tell me what you think. I know this was short, but so is time. Review please!


End file.
